The research objectives of this project are to measure the transient and steady state effects of temperature on the ionic currents of myelinated nerve. The kinetics of the specific ionic conductance changes will be interpreted in terms of the fundamental elementary steps involved in ion transfer through the nerve membrane and how interacting agents alter these processes. These data will provide a thorough basis for showing how pharmacological agents interact with nerve membranes and establish a basis for developing more specific drugs to modify nervous function.